Nirvana's Gang
'Nirvana's Gang '''is a small Los Angeles based street gang in ''Death Wish 2. It is led by Nirvana and was responsible for raping and killing both Paul Kersey's maid and daughter. History Before Paul Kersey More of a group of misbehaving friends rather than a gang, Nirvana's Gang had been operating in Los Angeles for a few years before Paul Kersey arrived and encountered them. Their operations were small time, often commiting petty theft and making drug deals. Still however, they were violent and ruthless towards anyone they targeted. Their activites largely went unnoticed until they stole Paul Kersey's wallet. Agianst Paul Kersey When Paul, his daughter Carol and his girlfriend Geri Nicholas are out enjoying the day Paul decides to go get some ice cream for everyone and gets in line. Nirvana's Gang spots him taking money out of his wallet and decide that they would rob him. After they take his wallet Paul chases down Jiver who dosen't have his wallet and Paul beats him up. Later, for revenge they find his house and break in and rape Paul's maid Rosario. After Paul and Carol arrive they knock Paul down and kidnap Carol. Later Carol dies trying to escape from them. Later Paul tracks Stomper to a drug deal he is making and kills him. The next night Paul encounters Jiver in a parking garage trying to rape a woman and kills him. Later on he trails Nirvana, Cutter and PunkCut to a drug deal in a park. Paul, who was being followed by Lt. Frank Ochoa got into a shootout with them that resulted in Nirvana killing Lt. Ochoa. The only survivor of the shootout was Nirvana. Paul tracks Nirvana to his apartment and tries to kill him but the police arrive and apprehed him. Nirvana is sent to a mental hospital on a plea of insanity where Paul, disguised as a doctor gets into a breif fight with Nirvana resulting in Nrivana being electrocuted to death. Paul then escapes. Appearance and Attitude Members of Nirvana's Gang dress in clothes street hoods usually dress in. Muscle shirts, ripped jeans/slacks, regular jackets, buttoned shirts, and vests. Some of them also wear studded accesories and two of them have earrings. Nirvana and Stomper have long hair. They do not seem to stand out much and it is sometimes hard to tell if they are in a gang or individual criminals. Due to the small size of the gang their activites remain small time. They usually rob people and make drug deals to make money and rape women often. Each member has a different personality and varying degrees of ruthlessness. Nirvana by far is the most brutal member of the gang. Jiver and PunkCut have a lot of simmilarities as they both tend to rape women more often. Jiver is the most street wise although he also rapes women. And Stomper was the most connected as he made deals with other gangmembers. As every member of the gang was killed by Paul Kersey, the gang ceased to exist after Nrivana was killed. Known Members *Nirvana *Cutter *Jiver *PunkCut *Stomper Gallery Nirvana's Gang in shootout.JPG|Nirvana's Gang in a shootout with Paul and Lt. Ochoa. Category:Antagonists Category:Gangs